There are different types of mop wringer mechanisms, both manually activated and motorised, all of which are functionally limited to a certain type of mop.
In European patent EP 1438919 an automatic mop wringer is described in which two rollers are the fundamental elements, one exclusively capable of moving rotating on its axis and the second capable, in turn, of tilting towards the first due to the effect of a cam, thus both rollers constitute a type of “clamp” through which the mop is extracted, resulting in wringing it out.
This solution, although it enables mops of different sizes and configurations to be wrung out, is only fully satisfactory for a certain type of mop, since with a mop of smaller dimensions, the wringing pressure is insufficient, particularly the smaller the mop is. Furthermore, the size of the mops is also limited with regards to larger mops due to the maximum distance between rollers which enables the complete rotation of the cam.